SHE
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4 2013 / Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hinata merelakan semua demi Naruto dan pergi. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang selalu di sisi, sekali pergi, takkan pernah kembali lagi. Warning: AU, absurd, OOC, klise. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**NHLs, HAPPY NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY 4****TH ****2013! **

_**I will survive again and the very next day~ dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (benar-benar OOC), alur mundur-maju-mundur lambat, POV berganti-ganti, cliché, typo(s), selipan bahasa asing. **

**.**

**Sekali lagi, mohon dibaca karya ini dengan seksama. Selain alurnya mundur-maju-mundur, POV-nya dan adegannya juga berganti-ganti. Mohon dibaca perlahan-lahan. **

**.**

**Special backsound: SHE by Elvis Costello **

**Oh My Darling, Clementine: Percy Montrose/ Barker Bradford.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_She oh she _

_The one he cared for through the rough in many years_

_The meaning of his life is she_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Dedicated for**_**NaruHina Tragedy Day 4****th**** 2013**

**.**

**SHE**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Langit di luar jendela cerah, bahkan awan-awan putih yang mengarakinya lembut mengesankan ketenteraman. Berbanding terbalik jika aku komparasi dengan sepasang langit yang mencurahkan warna pada mata teman seperjalananku ini—berkabut kelabu kesuraman.

"Aku sudah bercerita. Kau bisa bercerita juga padaku," tawarku sopan. "Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Perlahan keceriaan orang di sebelahku ini rusak, berangsur-angsur senyum itu retak. Ada sesuatu dari tawaranku yang menggugah hati dan keteguhannya terkoyak. "Aku ingin bercerita tentang seseorang juga."

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, sekedar gestur siap mendengarkan penuturannya lebih lanjut. Mungkin setelah ini aku perlu menyediakan tisu—dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan cengkeraman di tepian kursi. Dia terlihat rapuh setelah sekian jam yang lalu sendirian misuh-misuh.

Dalam hening dan deru samar di luar jendela bening, yang menyambutku berikutnya di luar ekspetasiku dan sebabkan sekujur tubuh ini merinding.

Orang ini tersenyum—jelas sekali perbedaannya, teduh namun sedih terlabuh. Matanya terfokus pada jendela di sampingku seakan menerawang jauh, terkenang persona dalam entah bagian mana ingatannya yang menyebabkannya rapuh.

"Dia … mungkin wajahnya tak akan bisa aku lupakan. Mungkin datang padaku dari bayang-bayang masa lalu … dia mungkin alasanku berjuang."

Dia jatuh cinta, tapi dilingkupi desperasi atas afeksi yang—aku tak tahu mengapa—merisih diri dan menyerpih hati.

.

#~**~#

.

Hujan menyapa bumi dengan rinai yang berderai disisip laju angin, menggulir embun yang masih merangkaki daun-daun dan pepohonan bergoyang menyambutnya. Tak ada petir yang berisik untuk berketir iri dan menggelar gelegar kasar.

Kau mencarinya sedari-tadi. Waktunya untuk makan siang. Kau sudah menyiapkan sup hangat untuk kudapan hari ini. Penjuru rumah tradisional di sebuah desa terpencil telah kau jelajahi—menimbulkan decit dari kaki-kaki telanjang beradu dengan lantai kayu dan pintu-pintu satu per satu kaugeser berderit membuka.

Hingga kau melihat dirinya duduk di lantai kayu menghadap sebuah kolam dengan bambu runcing penyuling air berjungkat-jungkit dipermainkan rintik hujan yang terdengar amat ritmik. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh air-air yang bergulir dari pinggir atap menghujani jemarinya. Tak ingin mengganggu, kau menghampirinya perlahan. Meneliti seraut wajah teduh tengah menikmati hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tangannya—dan mungkin mendengarkan nyanyian hujan.

"Neji _Niisan_."

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahmu. Melepaskan jaket yang kau pakai untuk kaukenakan padanya, terkekeh sekilas tatkala ia sedikit berjengit merasakan hangat dari jaket beresonansi dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan ternyata kau di sini," katamu seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Ekspresi bersalah terlukis di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Ada apa kau mencariku, _Niisan_?"

Kau melayangkan tanganmu pada rambutnya, halus dicecap pori-pori kulit tanganmu yang kasar. Ironi. Membelai helai-helai lembut yang berpendar dicerca sinar lampu taman.

"Tenten-_san_ sudah masak makan siang untuk kita. Ayo kita makan bersama, Hinata-_sama_!"

Dia mengangguk sekilas. Gemas karena ekspresinya yang tampak lugu sekaligus menawan, kau meraih tangannya yang dingin karena air hujan dalam genggaman. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Hangat, tangan Neji _Niisan_ hangat sekali."

"Kau bisa kena flu kalau bermain air terus seperti ini. Mari kita masuk ke dalam rumah!"

Tanggapannya atas ajakanmu adalah meraih lenganmu yang terulur untuk dipeluknya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahumu dan matanya terpejam. Kenyamanan dan keamanan mengental dalam airmukanya.

Ketika kau mengeratkan genggamanmu padanya—agar tangannya menjadi lebih hangat setelah basah oleh hujan, kau luput menyadari getir mengeruh luluh dirimu dan dirinya.

.

#~**~#

.

Seorang wanita yang menjaga bagian informasi lantai empat di gedung Byakugan Entertainment ini mendongak dari komputer di hadapannya ketika seorang gadis berpakaian rapi dan kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya menyapa dengan sopan.

"Maaf, di mana ruang rapat direksi berada, ya?"

Tersenyum dengan gaya profesional, ia menjawab, "Maaf, Nona. Di lantai empat ini adalah dapur rekaman dan studio pemotretan. Ruang rapat direksi ada di lantai dua."

Gadis itu terlihat kecewa, sejurus kemudian tersenyum malu seraya membungkuk formal mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu.

Ditilik dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah seorang dari famiglia Hyuga dilihat dari mata dengan iris sewarna lavender pucat tanpa pupil khas klannya. Ditelisik dari situasinya, mungkin gadis itu belum pernah menjejaki markas agensi milik famiglianya—karena dia tersasar mencari ruang rapat direksi yang biasanya menjadi tempat _meeting_ penting staff-staff petinggi Byakugan Entertainment. Ditelusuri dari kondisinya, gadis itu tampak awam dengan situasi dalam gedung ramai ini yang selalu dipadati banyak orang hilir-mudik terlebih karena hari ini adalah hari di awal minggu.

Sesaat gadis yang memeluk setumpuk dokumen dan berkas-berkas tersebut menanti di depan lift. Sangat _crowded_ karena banyak orang yang keluar-masuk memakainya. Ada tiga lift di dalam bangunan megah ini dan semua berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Suara nada dering SMS terdengar. Gadis itu susah payah merogoh saku kemejanya. Dilihatnya ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke ruang direksi karena rapat akan segera dimulai tepat jam sepuluh pagi—yang itu berarti tersisa sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Panik, ia mundur menjauhi lift. Menarik napas panjang, diputuskannya untuk bergegas turun ke lantai dua dengan tangga saja daripada berprasangka buruk akan kecaman ayahnya karena datang terlambat.

Agak sulit sebenarnya menuruni tangga dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen dan berkas-berkas yang nanti harus ia presentasikan. Pula, ia mengenakan rok span dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Namun ia tak sempat mengeluh. Rapat ini sangat penting baginya.

Ayahnya adalah Hiashi Hyuga, CEO dari Byakugan Entertainment—salah satu agensi pencari bakat ternama di dunia yang telah terbukti prestasi gemilang mengorbitkan persona-persona di dunia hiburan penuh talenta nan cemerlang. Byakugan Entertainment ini sendiri sudah dikelola bahkan sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu sebelum ia lahir, milik famiglia Hyuuga souke—keluarga inti Hyuuga.

Sejak berusia sepuluh tahun, ayahnya telah menanamkan edukasi terbaik dan mendidik tidak hanya keras tapi juga tegas. Tanggung jawab besar sudah dibebankan pada dirinya, menyampingkan fakta terkadang ayahnya seringkali tak puas karena ia agak kurang cakap dan percaya diri dalam tampil di muka publik.

Tepat setelah Desember lalu ia beranjak di usia tujuh belas tahun, ayahnya menetapkan sudah saatnya untuk dirinya belajar mengelola Byakugan Entertainment—karena masa depan agensi tersebut akan diserahkan kepadanya sebagai anak pertama dari famiglia Hyuuga souke—dengan mengasisteni pekerjaan sang ayah.

Sembari menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dua, Hinata Hyuga berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini berjalan lancar.

.

#~**~#

.

Kau membaringkannya di atas futon lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal agar dingin semilir angin pasca hujan tak menyergapnya. Ketika hendak berlalu tangannya terlebih dulu menangkap lenganmu. "Ada apa lagi?"

"To-tolong temani a-aku sampai tertidur, Neji _Niisan_," pintanya dengan suara pelan menyiratkan harap.

Rasiomu menolaknya, tapi tubuhmu mendahului merespon permintaannya dengan mengenggam erat tangan pucat yang menyentuh lenganmu. Kau memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, merekatkan genggaman tangan kalian, dan satu tanganmu yang terbebas menyisiri helaian indigo yang lagi-lagi berkilau—atau karena lampu di kamar ini masih menyala.

Matamu menelusuri wajah di hadapanmu yang amat familiar dibingkai surai-surai beraroma lavender menentramkan itu, sepasang mata lavender pucat itu menatap hampa—lurus pada matamu seakan menyingkap hatimu yang sempit terhimpit perasaan bersalah.

"Neji _Niisan_."

"Hm?"

"Ke-keberatan tidak me-menyanyikan la-lagu pengantar tidur untukku?"

"…" Tentu, tentu saja keberatan.

"La-lagu masa kecil yang du-dulu suka kaunyanyikan u-untukku—"

—ini menguatkan penolakan di benakmu karena—

"—lagu da-dari Oh My Darling yang liriknya kaubah."

—oh, tahu lagu yang dimaksud olehnya. Lagu yang kau tahu tak pernah ada dalam celah mana pun pelosok mozaik memorimu. Tapi kau tahu.

"Tentu, Hinata-_sama_." Kau menyanggupi permintaannya. Berdeham pelan menetralisir serak yang mengganjal kerongkonganmu—karena lidahmu telah kelu.

"Te-terima kasih, Neji _Niisan_." Tak apa. Selama dia tersenyum seindah ini—seperti kau ingat dipatri di seluk-beluk hatimu yang padanya selalu takluk.

Kau merangkulnya dalam dekapan erat, membiarkan ruang penciumanmu menghirup kuar wangi dari poni indigo yang menghambur di keningnya. Tak apa.

_(1)"Oh, Hinata _

_Jangan sedih_

_Tersenyumlah sekarang _

_Ada _Niisan_ di sampingmu _

_Menemanimu s'lalu."_

Kau bisa merasakan dia tersenyum dan hangat napasnya menggelitik ceruk lehermu—serasa dihentak perasaan sesak yang konstan mendesak. Abaikan—demi dia, maka tak apa.

Tenggelam pada benam dilema di puncak malam, tak mengindahkan dia tersenyum—sedikit perih—dalam lampu kamar yang temaram, dan di penghujung matanya embun terkulum.

.

#~**~#

.

"Haaah, astaga … JELASKAN padaku! Kita akan rekaman untuk _full-album_ perdana Kyuubi lima belas menit lagi, setelah dilarang bersuara kemarin SEHARIAN, dan sekarang kita harus NAIK TANGGA tiga lantai?! Lift ada di sana, hei!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menjitak salah satu personil—vokalis utama—band asuhannya yang telah berkicau sejak maskernya dilepas tadi saat memasuki _lobby_ utama Byakugan Entertainment di lantai satu. "Kau harus menjaga suaramu demi hari ini agar prima. Karena lift selalu penuh di jam sibuk sekarang, rekaman mulai jam sepuluh, dan sebaiknya kita tidak terlambat karena produser adalah Mitarashi Anko. Plus, biar aku PERJELAS, kita terlambat itu karena kau terlambat bangun, Naruto," tutur manager muda itu kesal.

"Dan lama di kamar mandi," sahut seseorang yang menyandang bass sambil tersenyum—menimbulkan kesan mencurigakan.

Seorang pemuda lain berambut merah dengan _tattoo_ cinta di sudut dahinya menambahkan, "Pakai baju pun dia rusuh."

"Plus, ponselnya tertinggal di _Dorm _kita. Tsk, dasar ceroboh." Pemuda dengan gaya emo yang di bahunya tersampir gitar memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Grrhhh … iya-iya, maafkan aku! Dan diam kau, Brengsek!" sewot Naruto yang mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke Uchiha—hanya menepis tangannya dan mendahuluinya berjalan, hal ini menyebabkan Naruto lebih jengkel lagi dan menapaki tangga lebih cepat demi melewati rekan seperjuangannya di band Kyuubi.

Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. "Ini baru satu lantai dan kau sudah nyaris kehabisan napas? Payah kau, Bodoh."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku membawa gitar dan tadi pagi aku hanya makan dua cup Ramen, Tuan Kejam!"

"Alasan."

"Tolol!"

"Idiot."

"Aduh, jangan bertengkar dan jaga bahasa kalian!" seru Sakura dari belakang Sasuke. "Kalian hanya akan buang-buang tenaga percuma."

"Biarkan saja, Sakura," sahut Gaara tenang. "Kau yang hanya buang-buang tenaga kalau melerai mereka."

"Mereka berdua nyaris tidak pernah akur. Aku jadi heran mengapa setiap kita tampil atau rekaman mereka bisa bekerjasama dengan sangat kompak," kata Sai seraya membenarkan letak bass di punggungnya yang sempat merosot, masih tersenyum khasnya yang terkesan misterius—hanya anggapan _fans_ karena bagi personil Kyuubi lainnya senyumnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"…heh, di antara kita berempat, fansmu paling sedikit, Idiot."

"Sok tahu kau, Brengsek! Fansku banyak, 'kan, Sakura?!"

Sakura menyeka dahinya, lelah. "Astaga … mereka masih berdebat."

"Sakuraaa!" rengeknya.

"Ada benarnya juga," Sai menimpali, "Terutama _fans_ cewek. Sasuke paling banyak fansnya, Gaara, aku, baru kau, Naruto."

Naruto yang berada paling depan menghentikan langkahnya, memalingkan kepala ke belakang untuk menghujam tatapan ganas ke Sai—masih tersenyum inosen dan hanya makin mengesalkannya. "Kau saja sama sok tahunya dengan Sasuke, Sai!"

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. "Memang kau tak pernah mengecek _web fanssite_ Kyuubi, Naruto? Sistem _voting_, siapa anggota Kyuubi yang punya paling banyak _fans_ selalu diumumkan hasilnya tiap akhir bulan."

Pemuda yang ditanya justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kerutan samar muncul di dahi tannya. "Memang Kyuubi punya _fanssite_?"

Mendengar Naruto justru balik bertanya pada Sakura semua mengerang kesal dan sesal.

"Punya, Naruto. Sejak setahun kita debut. Bukankah kau yang menamainya? Kurama." Gaara mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dia ingat setahun yang lalu waktu acara jumpa _fans_ dan _first anniversary_ Kyuubi, _fans_ meminta mereka untuk memberikan nama bagi _fans_. Usulnya yang waktu itu hanya asal bunyi diterima: Kurama. Dan itu pula yang menjadi nama bagi _fanssite_ mereka.

"_See, you jerk?_ _Fans-_ku paling banyak, _fans_-mu paling sedikit," tandas Sasuke—lagi sarat nada mengejek.

Sembari menaiki tangga dari lantai dua menuju lantai tiga, Naruto menggeser pandangan untuk memelototi rivalnya sepenuh hati, tak hirau sosok lain muncul di ujung tangga atas satunya lagi. "_You will see, Bastard_, aku akan bekerja sangat keraaaas, dan bahkan bulan berikutnya aku langsung jadi nomor satu!"

"Dalam mimpimu saja itu tak akan tercapai," sinis pemuda keturunan Uchiha tersebut, balas melayangkan _deathglare_UchihaTM mematikan.

"Kau tak akan tahu, Teme. Lihat saja nanti! Bidadari saja bahkan aku jatuh dari surga karena terpesona hanya padaku, dan dia menjadi penggemar setiaku. Hahahaha~" Dan tertawa penuh dengan kearoganan yang membuat Sasuke menyusun strategi untuk menyiksa makhluk blonde di depannya.

"_Daydreaming_. Siang saja belum, Naruto," sindir Sakura—yang tentunya tidak akan dimengerti Naruto.

Gaara dan Sai bertukar senyum tipis, geli karena kali ini ketiga kawan mereka sedang terlibat konversasi (debat) satu sama lain. Semuanya akan lenyap dengan sendirinya ketika memasuki dapur rekaman—karena selalu begitu. Mereka bertengkar hanya hal-hal sesepele ini saja.

Tiba-tiba saja gelap.

"KYAAAA!"

Jeritan menegangkan.

"AWAS MALING BERAKSI!"

… dan peringatan.

BRUK!

"Adu-du-du-duh! AKU DISERANG MALING!"

… lalu tabrakan.

"Apa itu?!"

… kericuhan dalam kegelapan.

TING!

Kembali hujan cahaya menyibak kegelapan sepersekian sekon yang berdampak banyak, terlalu banyak.

Seperti ketika hendak mengaduh karena merasakan permukaan belakang tubuh mencumbu undakan anak tangga, terlebih ada beban berlebih menghantam dan melengkapi penderitaan rasa sakit, tapi semua itu sirna karena manik mata beradu menyilaukan yang memerangkap napas sampai pengap.

"Tolol, maling tak akan mencuri gitarmu—" Sasuke jengkel karena gitar rivalnya itu jatuh padanya, hendak mendampratnya namun terhenti karena posisi kawannya itu.

"Siapa yang teriak ada maling?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya—tak sadar ia telah memosisikan diri dalam proteksi dengan memeluk bassnya. "Naruto diserang malingnya?"

Gaara yang memegangi lengan Sakura—nyaris terjatuh karena menjerit terkejut dan hampir menimpanya, melepaskan lengan si gadis refleksi musim semi itu. "Di sini Byakugan Entertainment dengan _security_ terbaik—seperti bank malah. Bukan Mall, Sakura."

Sakura mengusap lengannya yang terasa kebas, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kuat tas gitar Sasuke, membuang muka karena malu. "Si-siapa tahu?! Kalau memang _security_ terbaik, kenapa padam listrik?" sungutnya.

"Mungkin sekring listrik turun?" tanggap Sai asal.

"Sudahlah! Ayo lanjut jalan!" tukas Sakura kencang. Ketika ia hendak naik tangga lagi, baru disadarinya ada kertas-kertas berhamburan di sekeliling mereka dan dokumen-dokumen berserakan pada tangga peralihan dari lantai dua ke tiga. Baru sadar suaranya terlalu kencang dan yang lain terpaku. Ketika gadis itu mendongak sedikit, mata hijau cemerlangnya terbelalak kaget. "Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto jatuh terduduk di tangga dengan seorang gadis di atasnya, bertemu pandang terlalu canggung—ada kejut yang terpatut menggantung, dalam posisi yang sugestif dan mengundang curiga dari tatapan-tatapan naif.

Entah berapa lamanya terpaku pada kekaguman yang tersirat mengaku, gadis itu lekas berdiri dan membantu Naruto untuk menegakkan badannya. Tampangnya berantakan, panik menyeruak dalam roman wajahnya. "Ma-ma-maafkan sa-saya!" Suaranya tercekat takut menahan tangis. Membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Naruto yang masih tercenung dan daya proses otaknya kali ini layak didecak miris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang masih terkejut, bahkan ketika ketiga lelaki lainnya segera memunguti satu per satu dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang menghambur rusuh seraya menjadikannya satu tumpukan kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menegakkan tubuhnya, ragu menyelami matanya tatkala memerhatikan penampilan pemuda yang ditabraknya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Anda—?"

"—aku oke," potong Naruto, "—mungkin nanti hanya akan memar-memar," jawabnya, kemudian terkekeh semengenaskan orang sakit gigi. Tapi mendapati ekspresi muram dan aura suram kian kental menyelubungi gadis di hadapannya, membuat Naruto tertawa kering sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "E-eh, aku salah bicara, ya—ADUH!" Sodokan kejam dari belakang mengalihkan pandangannya—dari seseorang yang betah dipandang olehnya, ke sosok yang seketika mengiritasi matanya. "Apa, Keparat!"

"Orang idiot ini baik-baik saja. Dia tak akan mati atau apa," kata Sasuke datar, pada seseorang yang ia sadari matanya tak berpupil dan pucat irisnya, sembari menelesak gitar kembali pada Naruto.

Gaara menaiki beberapa anak tangga, tepat di bawah penabrak Naruto tersebut. "Semua ini milikmu, 'kan?"

Perhatiannya teralih, lekas ia meraih semua kertas yang agak kusut dengan wajah terkejut serta dokumen-dokumen yang teracak urutannya—tapi itu bukan masalah. "Te-terima ka-kasih banyak." Berkaca-kaca matanya membulat. Terselip keharuan dalam suaranya yang membuat mereka tak lantas memarahi gadis ini yang menabrak Naruto, menyebabkan mereka tergerak mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, dan menyambutnya dengan anggukkan maklum.

"A-aku t-terburu-buru, lalu tadi ke-ketika turun tangga—"

"—padam listrik, mungkin sekring listrik turun," sambung Sakura pengertian dengan senyum bersimpati. Senyum Sai sedikit melebar mendengarnya.

"—terke-kejut, lalu se-sepertinya terpeleset d-dan—"

"—menabrakku," Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan gadis di hadapannya.

Menelan ludah gugup, ia membungkukkan badan sekali lagi. "Mo-mohon maafkan a-aku. Te-terima ka-kasih juga su-sudah menolongku."

"Tak apa. " Naruto nyengir lebar mewakili yang lainnya.

Meneguhkan keberaniannya, mata seperti purnama itu menatap ragu pada lazuardi yang tak lepas memandanginya dari tadi. "Ji-jika a-ada kesempatan bertemu la-lagi, aku akan meminta ma-maaf dengan benar dan berterimakasih le-lebih baik," tuturnya dengan suara halus yang disadari lawan bicaranya lebih menyenangkan dari petik senar gitar. "A-aku berhutang pa-pada kalian."

Anggota-anggota Kyuubi menyadari gadis itu sedang terburu-buru, maka itu mereka menepi memberikan jalan agar dia bisa lewat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya," celetuk Naruto inosen yang membuat gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu meringis malu.

Sepeninggalnya gadis tersebut, suasana masih hening. Tepatnya, sunyi memandangi kawan mereka yang kali ini benar-benar _daydreaming_.

"…cepat sekali datangnya, Bidadari jatuh," cetus spontan Naruto kontan membuat semuanya merasa geli dan mengekspresikannya dengan gaya masing-masing.

Sai bersiul pelan. "Memang dia terlihat manis. Bodohnya, kau tak menanyakan namanya atau di bagian apa dia bekerja, Naruto."

Naruto menepuk keningnya, menyetujui perkataan Sai dengan gaya horror komikal. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Bodohnya akuuu! Eh, eh, Sai! Jangan mengincarnya, oke?!"

"Aku tak bisa berjanji."

"Saiiii!"

"Berisik, Idiot!" dengus Sasuke yang risih berada di antara Sai dan Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat di sudut salah satu tangga ada sesuatu memungut benda tersebut. Sebuah ponsel _flip_ tampak mahal berwarna putih. "Sepertinya ini punya orang yang tadi."

Si pemuda hiperaktif tersebut lekas menyambar ponsel yang ditemukan Gaara, membuka _flip handphone_-nya dan menemukan foto gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya tadi dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat panjang duduk mendampinginya. "Iya, memang benar! Sepertinya Tuhan berpihak padaku!" serunya gembira seraya memasukkan nomor telepon genggamnya untuk disimpan dalam _phonebook_ gadis itu. Yang mengetahui perbuatannya hanyalah Sasuke—dan rivalnya itu tak mengatakan apa-apa hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Heh, jangan membongkar privasi orang, Naruto!" tegas Sakura mengingatkan, "kembalikan itu padanya nanti. Tapi sekarang kita harus bergegas, karena kita benar-benar terlambat!"

"Oke, oke~"

Tak mau disiksa hukuman oleh Mitarashi Anko, si produser pecinta dango yang_ killer_ itu, personil-personil band Kyuubi memacu langkahnya menaiki tangga demi tangga.

Naruto Uzumaki tak tahu bahwa peristiwa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata Hyuga akan menjadi kenangan yang tak sanggup lenyap selama jantungnya masih berdegup.

.

#~**~#

.

Hari ini kau mengantarkan dia ke pusat kota. Menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dengan menumpang kereta kuda milik Rock Lee. Dia bilang ingin menelpon adik semata wayangnya—berkata dengan gembira bahwa terakhir kali kau melihatnya waktu sang adik masih bayi—dan kau hanya menurutinya, berhubung di desa dan rumah yang kalian tempati tidak ada barang elektronik selain lampu-lampu dan kulkas.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Lee-_san_."

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Lee!"

"Oke!" Cengiran lebar norak dengan deretan gigi putih cemerlang, pria berpakaian baju hijau tua ketat itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya padamu. "Nanti setelah urusanku selesai, akan kujemput kalian!"

Sesampainya di kota, kau mengantarkannya menuju _telephone box_ terdekat. Memasukkan segenggam uang koin pada _box_ dingin itu, mendekatkan gagang telepon di telinga Hinata dan sesuai instruksi memijit beberapa tombol angka. Nada tunggu terdengar. Lalu suara di seberang menyapa. Membaca guratan ekspresi yang luruh di wajah haru Hinata, ia tahu bahwa pengangkat telponnya adalah Hanabi sendiri.

Kau memerhatikan pusat kota yang tak biasanya ramai, sepertinya karena ada karnaval atau parade—meski tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kota metropolitan. Sudah lama tak melihat semua ini, sedikit terbersit rindu atas masa lalu—

"Neji _Niisan_—" sentuhan halus di lengannya, "kau mau bicara dengan Hanabi-_chan_?"

Tersentak. Kau menoleh lagi padanya. Buru-buru menyerahkan koin-koin dalam genggamanmu pada tangannya yang satu lagi menganggur. "Tidak, nanti saja setelah kau selesai, Hinata-_sama_. Kau masih merindukan Hanabi-_sama_, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Hinata-_sama_, tunggulah di sini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan belikan minuman. Kau pasti haus karena tadi kita lama sekali di kereta kuda, 'kan?"

"Tu-tunggu—"

"Jangan kemana-mana, ya! Aku pasti kembali!"

—karena kau tak bisa kehilangan dirinya lagi. Tergesa kau keluar dari bilik telepon umum, tak menghiraukan panggilannya padamu—tidak, bukan kau tapi orang itu.

Kau pergi, merasakan sesak yang familiar melingkupi menjalarkan perasaan bersalah membuat tubuhmu gemetar. Terengah-engah seperti orang habis marathon puluhan kali, menaikkan tangan untuk mencengkeram dadamu. Tak peduli tubuhmu terseret arus orang-orang yang berdesakan dan terlalu ramai—merasa terdampar dan asing tak sewajarnya. Hingga kau mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namamu—telah kau lupa, kepalamu tertoleh dan saat itulah kau merasa ditampar serta terjerumus dalam situasi genting.

"HEI, KEMBALI KAU—"

"TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI, SIALAN—"

"Oh, apa yang terjadi? Eh, bukankah itu— … astaga lalu itu—"

"—kejar! Ini reuni! Luar biasa!"

Klik!

Flash!

"MINGGIR, KALIAN MENGHALANGI JALAN!"

Lari. Kau lari demi hidupmu. Tidak, karena ketakutanmu. Apa pun itu, kau lari menabrak gerombolan orang-orang—dan mereka mencaci-maki tak peduli, turun ke jalan dan semua terjadi.

Sakit sekali. Terlalu pedih. Tidak, tunggu kau harus bertahan atau lari, karena kau membuat dia menunggumu.

"Ya Tuhan …"

"Astaga … AMBULANS, KECELAKAAN!"

Tubuhmu bergelimpang di jalan dengan pandangan nyalang diburami likuid merah. Sekujur tubuhmu perlahan mati rasa, ada hawa dingin merayapi dari ujung kaki dan terus naik-naik—

Cahaya. Orang-orang—sekarang orang lain bagimu—mengerumunimu. Isak tangis, lagi-lagi miris. Sibuk berteriak entah apa.

"Bertahanlah, kau berhutang banyak—"

"Diam, diam, ambulan, mobil—apa pun cepatlah!"

Seseorang menggenggam tanganmu yang kini berbaret luka erat-erat, menangis sedih. Padahal kau tahu itu tak seharusnya. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan.

Pikiranmu melayang pada dia. Ah ya, dia menunggumu di_ box telephone_.

"Hi-Hinata … d-di te-tele-ukh …" Sakit. Jantung berdenyut menyakitkan. Dingin. Sial. Hinata, Hinata-nya menunggu.

"Cih, jangan pikirkan dia di saat kau seperti ini—"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa kau menatap sosok yang bayangannya jatuh menaungimu. Baru kali ini kau lihat ekspresi seperti itu menorehi figur regalnya. "Te-telepon u-umum… Hi-Hinata …"

"Ku-kumohon, be-berhenti bi-bicara—!"

"Ja-jadilah a-ak-ku." Napasmu putus-putus. Batuk, darah tumpah dan penggenggam tanganmu sampai harus menjejalkan kepalan tangan ke mulut untuk meredam seguk tangisnya.

"Kau bicara apa?! Sudahlah—"

"Ja-jadi a-aku y-yang ini … ja-jaga Hi-Hinata u-untukku."

Matamu perlahan terkatup. Naas sekali nasibmu—kau mengasihani diri. Bukan Hinata yang terakhir kau lihat, namun terik matahari yang sengit. Bukan aroma lavender penentram jiwamu, melainkan hangus aspal dan kubang darahmu sendiri.

"TETAP BUKA MATAMU—"

"—sa-sayo-na-r-ra …" … _Hinata-ku_.

"—TIDAAAAK!"

Kau akan menunggu Hinata. Di akhir kepastian yang tak pernah dinanti setiap insani. Pada jenjang lain yang masih misteri.

Gelap .

Dan kau tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

_._

_#~**~#_

_._

Seorang gadis menunggu di balik bilik telepon, panik. Tapi dia telah berjanji padanya, dia tak akan kemana-mana. Didengarnya suara-suara, decit dan jerit, tangis bergaung pahit. Dalam hati takut terbersit.

Ada langkah kaki mendekat di antara derap-derap pijak lainnya. Ia tahu. Sesuai janji, dia pasti kembali. Sejenak langkah terhenti, dirasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya, serta sehela napas panjang—perlahan-lahan. Sentuhan di lengan dia rasakan. Kelegaan mengalir deras dan jemari lentik itu meraih lengan tersebut untuk dipeluk. Kendati dia pergi tak begitu lama, namun terasa seperti selamanya—

"Ne-Neji Niisan! Syu-syukurlah … a-aku khawatir se-sekali." Mata lavender pucatnya berkaca-kaca. Ada tepukan ragu di kepalanya yang justru menenangkannya. "A-apa y-yang terjadi?"

Sunyi. Sirine ambulans di kejauhan dan riuh-rendah.

"Ke-kecelaka- … -an."

"Ba-bagaimana—"

Kali ini pemuda yang dia tahu selalu di sampingnya itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Ada tremor yang luput dicecap pori-pori telapak tangan berjemari lentik itu. Tangannya dingin. "Ki-kita pulang se-sekarang, ya." Suaranya parau, rapuh.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Neji _Niisan._" Tersenyum lembut, ia melekatkan genggaman tangan mereka. Neji _Niisan_-nya pasti mengalami trauma karena telah melihat peristiwa kecelakaan tadi. Sebaiknya nanti saja ia tanyakan setelah kakaknya itu sudah cukup tenang—dan ia menyelipkan jari-jemarinya untuk menghangatkan tangan dingin itu.

—dan selamanya Hinata Hyuga tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Senandung lagu dari masa lalu bergaung kaku di kolong langit yang biru.

"_Oh, Hinata _

_Jangan sedih_

_Tersenyumlah sekarang _

_Ada _Niisan_ di sampingmu _

_Menemanimu s'lalu."_

_._

_She will remember him_

_Just because_

_He maybe the reason she survive _

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Absurd. Haih saya lagi absurd banget. ***_**headbangs**_*** **

**Saya sengaja nggak pasang TBC atau owari. Menurut RnR gimana? Sudah cukup galau? Bingung atau pusing? Saya juga sama—salah sendiri ngetik chapter awal belakangan. Plus, saya nggak janji bisa update cepet. #nyengir#dikeroyok**

**Plotnya klise. Sila tebak-tebak sendiri. XD**

**Mampir juga ke fic "HE". Beritahukan pendapat RnR dan NHLs sekalian. ;)**

**.**

**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
